Twenty Years After
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Calvin of the Almanac Universe take a trip to the year 2006. This is a prequel of sorts to Dreams Can Come True. This will be a shortish story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_January 18, 1986  
12:00 PM PST_

Seventeen-year-old Marty McFly was resting on his bed with his twin, Calvin. Calvin was his interdimensional counterpart from the Biffhorrific reality. It has been nearly two months ago since the Biffhorrific versions of Doc and Marty made their home in this universe. Marty and Calvin have grown to be so fond of each other.

"This is very nice, Marty," remarked Calvin. "It's nice to finally have a real family. It is sometimes hard for me, though, to remember that my new name is Calvin. I tend to still be afraid of Biff, even though he's basically harmless in this universe."

"Well, the Biff from your world did try to shoot me," Marty pointed out. "Still, it's not really the same Biff that exists in this world. I suppose having a sports almanac can pretty well corrupt just about anyone. I hate to think I would have been as bad."

Before Calvin could reply, the telephone beside Marty's bed began to ring. As there was nobody else home, Marty decided to take the call. He wondered who it was.

"Yo," Marty replied, as he picked the receiver. He wondered if it might be one of his buddies from their rock band, The Pinheads. He had just written a new song.

"Are you Marty or Calvin?" asked a familiar voice. "If neither of you have any plans for right now, I was wondering if the two of you could come over. I need you two to run a little errand for me. I hope it's okay with you. I'm not meaning to impose."

"Sure, Doc," Marty replied. "Calvin and I will be over right away. There's nobody else home right now, and Jennifer is at Lone Pine Mall with some of her friends."

"Great," Doc replied, cheerfully. "I guess I will be seeing you in about ten minutes or so. Chris isn't feeling very good right now, and Tabitha took a trip to Sacramento."

"See you later, Doc," Marty replied, as he hung up the telephone. Turning to Calvin, he said, "I wonder what Doc needs us for, and I wonder what's wrong with Chris. At any rate, do you think the errand might involve time travel in any way?"

"I'm not sure," Calvin replied. "I would like to go on another time travel adventure, though. I didn't really get to spend too much time in 1955, after all."

"Well, let's get going," Marty urged. He wasn't sure if he was really in the mood for taking a trip through time. His last time travel experiences have been so stressful.

Marty and Calvin went to grab their skateboards, as they prepared to head over to the home of their friend. Marty wished to car-surf, but he knew that Calvin was too apprehensive about doing something too dangerous. He felt rather nervous.

oooooooooo

"It's so nice that that the two of you have made it," Doc commented, as Marty and Calvin had reached the house. "Would the two of you like to have some brownies? Tabitha had baked some a few hours ago, before she left for Sacramento."

"Oh, that would be great," Marty replied, as Calvin nodded. "I'm guessing that she went to visit her interdimensional counterpart, Sabrina. Is that right, Doc?"

"Precisely," Doc replied, as he began to place some brownies in a napkin. "Sabrina feels that it is rather interesting to have an interdimensional counterpart. She even knows about the time machine, now. I'll have to invite her to visit pretty soon."

"What about Chris?" Calvin asked, worriedly. "You mentioned that he wasn't feeling very well today? What's wrong with him? I hope it's nothing I need to worry about."

"Oh, no, not at all," Doc replied, smiling. "He just has the flu. With a little medical attention, he should be fine, soon. He needs to rest for a little while. That's all."

"So what did you need Calvin and I over for, anyway?" Marty asked. "You mentioned something about an errand. Does it, by any chance, happen to involve time travel?"

"Indeed it does," Doc replied. "I have to stay here with Chris, to make sure that he's feeling okay. At any rate, I just need the two of you to head to the year 2006 to pick up some items for me. There is this store in the future called Office Max."

"Yeah, we could do that for you," Calvin said, with enthusiam. "It would be so nice to see what the future is like. I know Marty already visited the year 2015." He burst out laughing, as he added, "It feels very funny, talking about visiting years - almost as if we were talking about visiting another time. I'm still not quite used to this concept."

"Thank you so much," Doc gushed, gratefully. "I actually did manage to forge a birth certificate for Calvin, so Calvin should be able to have an ID. It is very important for you to not look up your own future. Nobody should know about their own destiny."

"Why is that important, Doc?" Marty asked, confused. "I thought you said nobody's future has been written yet. Can looking up our future actually create a paradox?"

"Theoretically, no," Doc replied, quietly. "However, it's just not good for our personal well-being. We sure cannot live our lives by what might happen to us in the future. It is vital that we not let time travel cause us to lose sight of what is most important."

"Well, you're the doc, Doc," Marty said, smiling. "Say, I am suddenly worried about something. I think this sports almanac would already be published by 2006. What if Biff was to see that, and then recognize the book from 1955? I'm just so worried."

"Just keep the DeLorean in Hill Valley Park," Doc suggested. "I should disguise the two of you up as your older selves. You would be using your thumb print, anyway. Your older selves should both be at work, so you should have no danger there."

"I am so nervous about this," Calvin said, sighing. "I wonder what I would look like by the year 2006. I guess we would be about 37 years old. It's a little freaky."

"It's an aging mask that I picked up from the future," Doc explained. "The accuracy rate is about ninty percent, so any minor flaws in that shouldn't be too noticable."

"This is heavy duty, Doc," Marty exclaimed. "This is great. I would like to think that I would still look good by 2006. Jennifer told me that she didn't think I looked so great when she saw my older self in 2015. I am really worried about aging, you know."

"Please try not to fret," Doc suggested. "Part of how you age really depends on just how good you take care of yourself. I mean, you didn't quite have a nice life in that timeline." He stood up, and added, "I'll be right back with the masking paint."

Marty and Calvin stared at each other, as they both shrugged. He wanted to believe that what Doc told him was correct, but he couldn't help being worried.

oooooooooo

"Whoa!" Marty gasped, as he looked in the mirror. "I don't look half bad at all. I just realized we could have looked at some pictures of our great-grandfather, William. It would've given us a fairly accurate portrayal of us at the age of 37 years old."

"So William looked just like us?" Calvin asked, stunned. "I didn't really get to find out too much about my own heritage, when I was in that other world. I really knew more about Biff Tannen's heritage, then I knew about my own. It was really a big shame."

"All right, boys," Doc commented, "Here is the list of items that I need. You head on over to the Office Max, pick up the items, and then return to this year right away."

"Got, it, Doc," Marty replied. "We'll drive the DeLorean over to Hill Valley Park, and then we'll head to this date twenty years later. We'll return five minutes later."

"Good!" Doc replied, as he led Marty and Calvin over to the garage. "Now, it's very important that you don't hover the DeLorean until after you go to Hill Valley Park."

Marty nodded, as he and Calvin stepped into the DeLorean. He turned on the time circuits, and he set the destination for JAN 18 2006. He just could not help but feel somewhat worried that Biff might, once again, find out about the time machine.

"Just relax, Marty," Calvin suggested. "Biff is just not the kind of person to hang out at Hill Valley Park, so he'll never find the time machine there. We'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right, Calvin," Marty replied, as he pulled out of the driveway. "It is better to just think positively. Now that I think of it, I wonder if hoverboards would be invented by the year 2006. It's only nine years before the year 2015, after all."

"Hoverboards are so awesome," Calvin commented. "I really hope people would not consider us to be too old to use them, by the time they are finally invented."

"I don't think you're ever too old to use a hoverboard," Marty quipped, as he turned to the left. He remembered what Doc had said, about not looking up his future.

The twins didn't say another word, as Marty drove to Hill Valley Park. After he was in the park, he hovered the DeLorean, until they were far above the trees. He began to accelerate the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour, until it broke the time barrier. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yes, I did misspell "gigabyte" on purpose. You know how Doc pronounces "gigawatt" as "jigawatt" in the trilogy? I figured Doc would also pronounce "gigabyte" as "jigabyte". So that's that.**_  
_

_January 18, 2006  
12:00 PM PST_

"Wow!" Calvin exclaimed, as soon as the DeLorean broke the time barrier. "We're in the future! You know, Marty, we have to find out if I get married, and to whom - and also see if we have any kids. Sometimes I do feel a little jealous of you, Marty."

"I'm not sure, Calvin," Marty said, shaking his head. "Doc is always saying that it's not good to know too much about your own destiny. Also, he gave us quite explicit instructions to not look up our older self. We really have to look for the OfficeMAX, and pick up those items that Doc needs. It's probably in the Courthouse Square."

"I suppose you're right, Marty," Calvin said, with a sigh of envy. "It's just that, well, you already have a girlfriend in Jennifer. I wonder how Jennifer from our world was like. I'm technically you, and I'm not sure if there would be another match for me."

"Try not to worry too much about it, Calvin," Marty said, as the two of them stepped out from the DeLorean. "Anyway, I'm pretty positive that Biff won't get his hands on the DeLorean again. He's not the type of person to hang out at Hill Valley Park."

"I suppose getting married isn't really everything," Calvin replied, sighing. "Still, it's just how you and Jennifer spend so much time together. I just wish I had a girl who showed me the same sort of affection that Jennifer shows you. I guess it's only that I'm starved for affection. I haven't been blessed with the same happy life as you."

"I'm sorry, Calvin," Marty said, as he gently placed his hand on Calvin's shoulder. "I guess it is my fault how you had the type of life that you have. If I never bought the almanac, then none of this would've happened. I feel indirectly responsible for it."

"I'm sorry, Marty," Calvin said, a bit sheepishly. "I sure didn't mean to come off like I was blaming you. I appreciate that I have a nice life now, in this new world. I read so much if how this timeline is very different. I don't begrudge you your relationship with Jennifer at all. I know how it's wrong for me be so selfish, and I'm so sorry."

Marty lifted up his twin's head, and he saw there were tears in Calvin's eyes. "Listen, I understand how you feel," Marty said, gently. He drew Calvin quite close to him, as he added, "It's really a shame that you had to grow up in that rather corrupt world."

Marty suddenly felt the shoulder of his shirt becoming wet, and then he realized that Calvin was crying. His heart sank, as he realized how his interdimensional twin went through quite a rough life. Marty realized how even his life from the original timeline was not quite so bad. He realized just how ungrateful he himself had been.

"I'm real sorry, Marty," Calvin whispered, as he lifted his tear-stained face. "I didn't mean to let loose on you like this. I'm sure trying my best to put my old life behind, but old memories just die hard - and I really have no memories of this timeline."

"Youi don't have to apologize, Calvin," Marty said, as he gently squeezed his twin's shoulder. "Come on, let's start heading downtown. We'll go look for the OfficeMAX, and we'll pick up the items for Doc - and then we can head straight back to 1986."

Calvin suddenly flashed a lopsided smile at Marty, as he said, "That's a good idea! I guess it's much better not to know too much about my future. I know how Doc says that the future hasn't been written, yet - so I'll just make the best of my future."

"That is the spirit, Calvin" Marty said, with a lopsided smile of his own. "Now, don't forget how we're in this old-age make-up. We just have to pretend to be our older selves, as we go and pick up these items for Doc. This shouldn't be too hard."

Marty was feeling quite nervous, as he and Calvin headed out of Hill Valley Park. He hoped that his future was much better than the one that he had before.

oooooooooo

When Marty and Calvin headed towards the Courthouse Square, Marty was rather stunned. The Courthouse Mall had just recently opened up, and there was that big sign announcing the grand opening. There were several men who were digging up this hole in front of the courthouse, preparing to put a pond there.

"Is this sort of what it looked like in 2015?" Calvin asked. "I see that there are some flying cars above us - but there are really a few cars on the road, too." As he turned to glance at some girls, he said, "I see that the hoverboards have been invented."

"Goodness!" gasped Marty, as he looked around. "I see that Jaws 12 has just been released, at the newly opened Holomax Theatre. Hey, Calvin, look right across the street! The aerobics studio has, once again, been turned into a cafe."

Calvin took a close look at the building, and he said, "Whoa! The place is now called Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe! Just what exactly is an internet, Marty?"

"According to Doc," Marty replied, "the internet will become commonplace during the '90s. You can contact other people through the computer network - and you can also access information through the computer network. It sounds pretty neat, actually."

"The future is sure looking bright," Calvin said, smiling. "Well, let's go try to find the OfficeMAX. We can pick up the items for Doc, and then we can check out the cafe. I didn't spend too much time in Hill Valley in this other world, but I do remember how that building was Dee Dee's Delight Bar. I certainly prefer the aerobics studio!"

"The Cafe '80s wasn't half-bad," Marty commented. "It was a little tacky, but it sure feels nice to know that the '80s will really be remembered fondly. I suppose we can check out the cafe. I'm a little curious to find out about the internet, as well."

"Hoverboards can be so fun," Calvin pointed out, "but it sure sounds like the internet is more informative. Just think, you can access all this information you need to know from home. I wonder if people will even still go to the library, in the future."

"I guess it depends on whether or not books would be on the internet," Marty said, after a brief pause. "In a way, it would be far more convenient - and it would quite save on paper. It sure wouldn't be as profitable for the authors, though."

"You know how you need to use a password," Calvin suggested, "to access certain programs on the computer? Maybe they might require people to have a password, before you can access these books on the internet - and they could make you pay before, as well. You know, I'd rather just read books the old-fashioned way."

"I really think I might, too," Marty replied, smiling. "After all, you could bring a book with you wherever you go - and it certainly doesn't require electricity. I really would imagine how computers in the future can come equipped with a keyboard, a mouse, and a thumbpad. Maybe, with a thumbpad, you wouldn't even need a password."

"Yeah, passwords can be a huge pain," Calvin agreed, as the two of them ran across the street. "I can imagine how being able to use your thumb would make things very easy. Come to think of it, it would make things a lot more secure, as well."

"Hey, Calvin, do you still have the list on you?" Marty asked. After Calvin showed Marty the list, he added, "I sure wonder what Windows XP is. Gee, and they even have hard drives with 180 jigabytes of memory on it? Whoa, this is heavy!"

"I quite hope we can find everything that Doc needs," Calvin added, as he stepped into the building. "Granted, I did have a little experience with computers - as I was attending boarding schools in Switzerland, but it does quite seem the technology in that area will be advancing greatly within the next twenty years. It's so weird."

"What the hell is a CD-ROM?" Marty asked, as he noticed the section that were full of such items. "I mean, I know that CDs play music - and they are supposed to replace albums. Still, it really doesn't look like these type of CDs play music at all!"

"Are you gentlemen still living in the '80s, or what?" a young lady asked, as she burst out laughing. Marty and Calvin both stared at her, stunned. "I think it's only high time that I help update you old fogeys to the technological wonders of 21st century!"

"Old fogeys?" Marty gasped, unable to believe what he was hearing. After a minute, he remembered how he and Calvin were both wearing old-age make-up. Marty was so embarrassed, as he couldn't believe how out-of-place he was in this era.

"Well, you're both worse than my grandma with this," the lady said, smirking. "Let me look at this list that you have, and then I'll help you pick up the items that you need." After she looked at the list, she added, "You know, I might send somebody over to help set the Windows XP operating system on your computer."

"Uh, well, thanks very much for the offer," Calvin replied, nervously, "but it won't be necessary. Actually, the items aren't for us. We're juse picking these up for a friend. He's feeling pretty sick, so he asked us to come over to pick them up for him."

"Oh, I see," the lady replied. "Well, maybe your friend could help update you to the latest in computer technology. The two of you really are missing out on a lot."

"Uh, right," Marty replied, blushing. He wasn't quite sure if his blush would even show through the old-age make-up, but he was feeling incredibly embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

_January 18, 2006  
1:00 PM PST_

"Whoa! That was so embarrassing!" muttered Marty, as he and Calvin had finally left the OfficeMAX. "It's amazing how travelling to the future can make you feel so old."

"Yeah, you certainly can say that again," Calvin agreed, shaking his head. "I'm sure that, when we reach this year through the natural course of time, we'll be way more informed of the technology of computers. I wonder what Doc will use with these."

"I really have no idea," Marty replied, "but why don't we head over to the internet cafe. I sure could go for a coffee right now, and I am pretty curious as to how the internet works. I guess it would sure be like having the library at your fingertips."

"I'm pretty curious myself," Calvin replied, as the two of them headed over to Lou's Interner Cafe and Coffee Shoppe. "So this would become the Cafe '80s by the year 2015? Life in the '80s is wonderful, in this universe! This is such a nice world."

"Shhhh, Calvin," Marty warned, "Let's not talk about this anymore. We'll be around other people, and we don't want anybody else to think we're very crazy." After the boys stepped inside, Marty whispered, "Whoa! Take a look at this! There really are plenty of computers over there. Now these we really need to check out."

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious, myself," Calvin agreed. "Well, let's see what they have to eat. I am feeling very hungry, and I want something more than a coffee. You know, this building seems to be even better than the aerobics studio. This is so exciting!"

"Would you gentleman love something to drink?" a familiar looking man asked. "We have a special on glazed chocolate doughnut holes for today. It only costs $40 for a pint - and with coffee, that would bring it up to $80. How does that sound?"

Marty was so stunned by how much the inflation went up. It wasn't quite as bad as it would be by the year 2015, though - when a bottle of Pepsi would even cost $45. He recalled how he used his thumb to purchase the sports almanac. He wondered if this transaction may have any affect on his older self in the new and improved timeline.

"Sure, that sounds like a good deal," Marty replied, a little nervously. He then felt a little guilty, almost as though he was stealing from his older self. He then dismissed the thought as being silly, as there is really no way you can steal from yourself.

"Say, you both look familar to me," the man continued. "Would you, by any chance, happen to be Marty and Calvin McFly? We heard you just decided to end your music career last year, so you could spend more time with your families. Is that right?"

Marty was so stunned, as he could barely believe what he was hearing. According to what Jennifer told him, he hurt his hand and gave up on his music - this first time he went to 2015. He was so pleased to discover that he actually ended up with a career in music. He wondered if he and Calvin would end up performing as a duo.

"To be honest, I can't exactly say that I'm a fan," the man added, "but that's simply because I was never into rock music. I always preferred classical music. As I was a teenager, many of my peers would be asking me how I could not enjoy rock music. You know, they would even go as far as to equate it with not liking ice cream."

"Actually, I do know some people who don't care for ice cream," Calvin commented, smiling. "Anyhow, I sure agree that we are all entitled to our own likes and dislikes - and some people really do find rock music to be too noisy. We understand."

"It's so nice to hear a rock star actually acknowledge that," the man replied. "It can be rather tiring for other people to think that I'm a freak, because I really don't like what other people like. I guess my parents raised me to have cultured tastes."

Marty could barely believe what this man was saying. He was so stunned to find out how he would end up becoming a rock star. This was very much like a dream come true for him, and certainly a far cry from the future he had seen earlier.

"Say, do you any kids?" Calvin asked, with curiosity. "If so, what kind of music do they listen to? Would you let them listen to rock music, or do you only let them..."

"I don't have any kids," the man said, shaking his head. "My wife is sterile, so she is unable to have any kids. Sadly, this sure means that the Curruthers' business would end with me. We also don't have any money to be able to adopt anyone."

"So you're Lou Carruthers III?" Marty asked, stunned. "Oh, yes, I do remember you from school. You were two grades below us, and you were in the chess club. I never really knew you that well, but I always thought you were a pretty nice boy."

"Yeap, that is me," Lou III said, smiling. "Well, I am going to go place in your order now. It's been really nice talking to you. I must say that it is quite a noble move, to put your family before your career. I always figured that family was important."

"Daddy!" called out some children's voices. "Uncle Calvin! It's real wonderful to see the two of you here!" Marty and Calvin turned around, to see a little boy and a little girl - who were accompanied by a very familiar-looking middle-aged woman.

"Hello, kids," Marty said, as he turned around. He figured that the children would be none other than Marty Jr and Marlene. He had never even seen Marlene before, but Marty Jr was in much better shape than he was the first time around. He was rather pleased to discover that his kids both looked very confident and cheerful.

"Mommy was going to take us to Wal-Mart," Marty Jr explained. "Would you like to come with us? We were planning to eat dinner at the SubWay inside the building. I would like to have a foot-long tuna sub. They make delicious tuna subs."

"I figured the two of you might still be working," Jennifer commented, confused. She took a closer look at the twins, then turned to her children and said, "Okay, you kids just wait right here. I have to go talk to your dad in private. We'll be right back!"

As the children nodded, Marty and Calvin followed the older Jennifer into the back of the building. They figured that Jennifer suspected that they were from the past.

"You two are not from the present, are you?" Jennifer asked, quietly. "What year did the two of you come here from? I can really tell from looking at your hands that you probably came here from at far back as the 1980s, is that right?"

"We're actually here from 1986," Marty explained, quietly. "Doc sent us here into the future to pick up some items from here at OfficeMAX. We were quite embarrassed to find out just how much out-of-touch we are with the computer technology of this era. It seems like computers became so advanced sometime in the next twenty years."

"A lot of the technology has become very advanced," Jennifer explained. "We came here so I might check my email. There is some new carpeting being installed at our house, and your older self sure decided to put in extra hours tonight - so he will not be home until after the kids have gone to bed, so the kids are a little restless."

"So you want us to join you at... Wal-Mart?" Marty asked, nervously. He heard about Wal-Mart before, but there weren't any in California by 1986. "I guess we may come along, if it will make the kids feel better. Are their names Marlene and Marty Jr?"

"That's correct," Jennifer replied, smiling. "Junior is seven now, and Marlene is eight. Anyway, I sure hate to impose - but, yeah, the kids have been very restless all day. They sure love spending time with you, and they don't like it when you work late."

"I don't make a habit out of this, do I?" Marty asked, horrified. "I mean, I was told that I quit my rock star career - so that I can spend more time with the family."

"No, you very seldom work overtime," Jennifer replied. "Your workplace is just very understaffed right now, so you just decided to help them out. I guess we need to go ge the kids now, and head off to Wal-Mart. The kids are getting very hungry now."

"Marty and I had just ordered some doughnut holes," Calvin explained, "but we can share them with the kids. Anyway, I'm a little curious to see what Wal-Mart is like."

As Jennifer led the twins to the front of the cafe, Marty felt nervous. He just couldn't believe that he'd be having dinner with his future family. Would he really remember today, when he would finally reach this date through the natural course of time?

"Hey, Marty and Calvin," called out Lou III, "here are your doughnut holes. Have a good afternoon, and I must say that your kids are so adorable. I just wish my wife and I could have kids of our own. Well, maybe I'll see you again real soon."

"Take care of yourself, Lou," Marty called out, as he grabbed the boxes of doughnut holes. Turning to the kids, he asked, "How are my precious little kids doing? Are the two of you behaving yourselves? You two can have this box of doughnut holes."

"Thank you, Daddy!" called out Marlene. "Mommy took us swimming at the YMCA for a little while. It's so fun being able to spend some time in the swimming pool."

Marty smiled, as he saw just how gorgeous the children were. Marty Jr really looked the same way as he did at seven - and Marlene looked a lot like her brother, except for the fact that her hair was the same shade of brown as that of Jennifer's. 


	4. Chapter 4

_January 18, 2006  
2:00 PM PST_

"All right, kids," Jennifer was saying, as she started up the car, "we are going to pick Mike and Alex up from your grandparents' house first, and then we can head over to Wal-Mart to do some shopping and have some subs. How does that sound?"

Little Marty and Marlene both cheered, excitedly. Calvin was feeling pretty nervous, as he wondered who Mike and Alex were. Maybe he could even get a chance to see his future wife. He loved the idea of thinking that he, too, could have a family.

"Mommy, can we listen to Led Zeppelin?" Little Marty asked, sweetly. "Did you bring the second album with you? I love the song What Is and What Should Never Be. It's such a nice upbeat song, and I really love the chorus. It's a fun song to dance to!"

"You have great taste in music," Calvin commented, admiringly. "I prefer the song Whole Lotta Love, but I like just about everything Led Zeppelin has ever recorded. They were a very influential band from the 1970s, and it was really sad when John Bonham died. He was an even better drummer than Keith Moon was."

"Why don't you just wait until we pick up your cousins?" suggested Jennifer. "They had a dentist appointment this afternoon, which is something Mike and Alex rather dread having to go to. We'll head to the park afterwards, and you can play there."

Calvin heart skipped a beat at the mention of "cousins". Granted, they could also be Dave's or Linda's children - but there was also that great possibility that they can be his children. Calvin then began to stroke Marlene's hair, as he thought of how pretty that little girl was. It was so strange that she had her father's face, though.

"Uncle Calvin," Marlene said, sweetly, "did you ever wish that you could have grown up with Daddy? He told me that the two of you did not always live together, and you two didn't meet until you were seventeen. What were your adoptive parents like?"

Calvin was uncertain of how to respond. He was very sure that his older self would never have told the kids about the time machine, or that he actually came from an alternate reality - an alternate reality where Biff Tannen ruled the whole world.

"I heard that your adoptive father was so mean to you," Little Marty added. "I heard how he would beat you up, and then lock you in the closet. He would then make you go without food for a long time, right? He sounds like he was one very bad man."

"Well, I'd much rather just leave that all behind me, now," Calvin replied, as he did not wish to be reminded of his old life at the clutches of Biff. "It's better to focus on the now, and to move forward with our lives. It's not a real good idea to dwell over all the bad things that happened to us in the past. It's better to think positively."

oooooooooo

Calvin was shocked, as Jennifer pulled up to a house on Maple Drive. He figured that his parents would always be living in that house on Lyons Estate. Being that he spent most of his life in boarding schools, he have come to grow fond of that house.

"All right," called out Jennifer, "you kids just wait here in the car. Your Uncle Calvin and I will come into the house to grab Mike and Alex. We should be back shortly."

Calvin felt nervous, as he stepped out of the car. As he and Jennifer approached the house, he noticed how the house had no doorknob. In its place was that thumb plate with a red light indicator and a green light indicator. Next to it was a doorbell.

"Hello, Jennifer and Calvin," said a familiar-looking grey-haired lady, as she opened the door. "I sure wasn't expecting to see you, Calvin. Well, the kids have been very well-behaved - and check-ups went great. The kids are getting a little restless..."

"Daddy! Daddy!" called out one of the little boys, as they ran up to Calvin. "We sure missed you! How has your day at work been? We want to have subs! I just want the foot-long sub, not just the six-inch. Are Marty and Marlene coming with us?"

Calvin was so shocked by what he was hearing. So the boys were his children, and they rather looked like Marty Jr. He read the names that were etched into the book bags, and he was quite shocked how those names were Michael Jandrew McFly and Alexander Patrick McFly. It was rather obvious that these boys were twins.

"Yeah, your cousins are out in the car," Calvin replied, as he smiled rather fondly at his future children. After he took a closer look at the older version of his mother, he added, "Thanks for watching my kids, Mom. I'm glad that they were well-behaved."

"It's always a pleasure to watch your children," Lorraine said, smiling. "Dr. Thurman managed to keep the kids real entertained with puppets, so our appointment was as bad as was anticipated. They also got new toothbrushes and Colgate toothpaste."

"I have a Mickey Mouse one," Mike said, as he held up his toothbrush to Calvin, "and Alex has a Donald Duck one. At least, we didn't have any drilling done this time. It is always scary, and we really hate it when it's done to us. It's just so uncomfortable."

"Well, your Aunt Jennifer and your cousins are out in the car waiting for us," Calvin pointed out, gently. "I think they're very excited about having subs, as well."

Calvin smiled, as he and his future sons ran out to the car. It sure appeared that his future children would be real adorable - and, with Marty Jr, the three of them looked just like triplets. Now, it would be nice if he could find out who his future wife was.

oooooooooo

As soon as Jennifer drove to Wal-Mart, Calvin was stunned. He was just amazed that the kids all had good taste in music, as they were busy discussing their favourite Led Zeppelin tunes. It was nice that the band was still enjoyed twenty years later.

"All right, kids," Jennifer called out, as everyone left the car, "you just stay with us, and please don't wander off. It is quite easy to get lost in a store that big. If you all behave yourselves, I'll let you pick up some cotton candy for dessert."

The kids cheered and skipped along, as Calvin and Marty walked along. They have never been inside a Wal-Mart before, and they were pretty curious about what was inside. After eating dinner with their future children, they would then have to check out what all new appliances would be out. It would be a real adventure for them.

As they stepped into the Wal-Mart, they saw that one section of the store sold food - while the next section over sold appliances. Then there was sure a huge section that sold clothes. This store sure seemed like a convenient place to do all your shopping.

"The SubWay is in the back," Jennifer commented, as she led the crowd towards the back of the store. "You kids could either have a six-inch sub with chips, or you could have a foot-long sub. We're going to get small soft drinks, and you can have refills."

Calvin just felt hungry, as he smelled the delicious scent of freshly-baked bread. He could sure go for a tuna sub - with mayonnaise, pickles, and salt and pepper. In the grocery story section, he caught sight of an aisle that said "Dehydrated Foods". This really intrigued him, as he remember Jennifer talking about the dehydrated pizza.

oooooooooo

"We would like to ride on our hoverboards," Alex was saying, "as soon as we head to the park. So, they actually didn't have hoverboards around, when you were young? I really do not think the skateboards sound as very exciting, and they really look to be a little bit more dangerous. I mean, they do actually have those wheels on it."

Calvin sighed to himself, as he envied his children's generation. They still had the pink hoverboard that Marty brought back from the year 2015, but they could only use it in a secluded area of Hill Valley Park. They couldn't use it publically.

"No, they didn't," Marty explained. "The hoverboards seem a lot more convenient, as you really don't have to be on the pavement to use them. You just can't use them on top of water, because you can't use your oot to propel across the water."

"It still floats on top of water, though," Little Marty pointed out. "I really wish Marlene and I could have spent time with Grandpa George and Grandma Lorraine, too. I love how Grandma Lorraine hydrates us a pizza, and it takes only a few seconds."

"You two didn't have to see the dentist today," Mike reminded his cousins. "I really miss Mommy a lot. I guess she isn't coming back until Friday night, though."

Calvin's heart skipped a beat, at the mention of his future wife. He had to admit that he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't even be able to see his future wife. This was a very surreal experience for him, as he wasn't currently dating anyone.

"All right, you kids," Jennifer said, "let's just be quiet and eat our subs. We can head to the part, after we're done shopping. You kids may use your hoverboards, but you must see to it that you stay in the playground area. Do you understand everyone?"

Calvin smiled, as the kids all nodded in agreement. He would have to see what one of those hydrators looked like. It sounded like it would be a very nifty concept. 


	5. Chapter 5

_January 18, 2006  
3:30 PM PST_

"Why don't you go shopping with the kids," Marty suggested, "while Calvin and I take a look at what's in the appliances section? How long do you think it would take you to pick up all the items that you need? We can meet you in the front of the store, where Auntie Anne's Pretzels is. I figured that, uh, we might need to replace a few items."

"It should really take us no longer than half an hour," Jennifer replied. "By the way, are you two sure this is really a good idea?" Jennifer then leaned over to whisper in Marty's ear, "Doc says that it's really not good to know too much about the future."

"Come on, Jenn," Marty protested, as he whispered back in her ear, "if it's okay for Doc to know a lot about the future, than what's the harm of us knowing? He sent us here to pick up a few items for him from OfficeMAX, just to remind you."

"I guess you have a point," Jennifer whispered back. Then, in her normal voice, she said, "All right, kids! We're going to do some shopping now. You can all pick out one one bag of candy and one box of sugared cereal each. If you kids are well-behaved while we shop, you can pick out a pretzel at Auntie Anne's. How does that sound?"

The kids nodded, as Marlene teased, "Whew! You and Daddy were telling secrets to each other, weren't you? Now that's really not fair! What were the two of discussing together? Come and tell us, Mommy! What was the big secret that you two had?"

"Now, that is none of your business, Marly," Jennifer admonished, gently. "We were just discussing adult things with each other. It's really nothing that you kids need to know about. Now you kids all stay with me, and don't any of you run off."

Marty and Calvin turned to each other and smiled. It sure was strange being able to spend time with their future kids like that, as well as the older version of Jennifer. It looked as if the kids were all adorable, even if they could rather curious people.

"It's very strange to think I'm going to have twins," Calvin said, quietly - as the two of them headed toward the kitchen appliance aisle. "On top of everything, it's really such a surreal experience to think I'll have a future wife. At least, I really hope that my future wife and I are still married - and that we're not divorced, or something."

"It's just better that you don't find out," Marty reminded his twin. "It's probably risky enough how you found out who your future kids are." Marty caught of something, as he gasped, "Calvin, look! The Black and Decker Hydrator! This is so awesome!"

Calvin took a close look at the package, before he said, "Yeah, it's cool! It says here that this machine is 'voice-operated'! I wonder if that was what Mom used to hydrate the pizza - when you and Jennifer were in 2015 with Doc, a few months ago."

"What the hell is this?" Marty asked, as he caught sight of another appliance. "This is called the toaster _flash_? It says on here how this machine can toast your bread within five seconds! I'm not exactly sure what to make of this, you know."

"I see what you mean, Marty," Calvin replied. "I mean, isn't the toaster already fast enough? Do we really become impatient in the future, that everything sure needs to be done within a matter of seconds? Boy, I guess I'm already becoming real cynical of the future - and I'm not even eighteen! Forward time travel can be very surreal!"

"I see what you mean, Cal," Marty said, nodding. Then he lifted up another package, as he gasped, "The nanowave? Check this out, Calvin! This is quite determined to be twenty times faster than the microwave! Now everything is getting so ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I'll say," Calvin said, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm sure things progressed faster in this world - but I certainly don't remember anyone owning a microwave during the 1970s, and this is only three decades later. I am in such disbelief!"

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be too critical," Marty replied. "I'm rather sure some of the people from the 1950s might say the same thing about 1980s appliances. Gee, that's a microstove? It says how this is 25 times faster than a conventional oven. I guess we can get used to these items eventually, but this is just too strange."

"Let's go check the household appliance section," Calvin suggested. "I wonder what we'll see in that section. I guess the future is rather cool, but I sure can understand why the older generations might really consider us to be impatient and lazy."

"Well, when you think about it," Marty said, quietly, "I guess there is really no crime in making our lives rather easier for ourselves. It's only that, well, I think the 1980s are already as fast-paced as it is. I'm not rather looking forward to things becoming even more fast-paced. I just hope we never lose sight of value of taking our time."

"It's like with speed-reading lessons that we hear about," Calvin commented. "I sure enjoy relaxing to a very good book, and I think speed-reading would take all the fun and enjoyment out of it. Reading is something that should be done for relaxation!"

"I really agree," Marty replied. He then gasped, "Oh, boy! Thumbplates! This is just like what I saw on the door of our future home in Hilldale - only, I sure hope we no longer live in Hilldale! From what Doc said, that place will become very rundown by the next thirty years. Now, I really must admit that these things look very cool!"

"They sure do look neat," Calvin replied. "It says right on here that these come with personalized welcome messages. It's one really good way to keep out burglars, and you don't even need to worry about losing your keys. It is very convenient."

"Hey, look!" gasped Marty. "Here are the scene screens! It sure looks like a shade, and you can catch all kinds of scenic views on this thing. I rather wish I could bring this back with us. It's better then seeing the rather boring sight of your neighbour's house. No offence to our neighbours, of course! This could be very lovely!"

"Hey, check this out!" gasped Calvin. "This is a Smart Speaker, and this says here it is easier and more convenient to use than the Clapper. I'm sure we might recognize the familiar jingle by now, but just how many of the people really use the Clapper?"

"Some of my friends do have the Clapper," Marty replied, "and it just is convenient for not having to fumble around in the dark. You could even turn off the lights from your bed, if you don't have the lamp right next to you. So it is real handy to have."

"Well, maybe we should try it sometime," suggested Calvin. Then he said, "Look! We also have a vacuum-robot! It says here that this will vacuum the floor all by itself. At least, that thing does not guarantee that it can vacuum all three storeys of the house in a matter of five seconds. Also, maybe by 2015, such a thing will be possible."

"There was even this automatic dog-walker," Marty explained, "when we stopped at Hilldale to get Jennifer from our future home. Also, as USA Today was reporting the hoverboard rampage caused by Griff and his gang, there was actually an automatic floating camera that USA Today sent to film that event. It was very surreal to me."

"Well, anyway," Calvin said, sighing, "I suppose we really looked at enough futuristic appliances for now. I noticed that, in the grocery store section, there was the section where they had dehydrated foods. I suppose that would rather give us more room in the refrigerator or the freezer. I wonder how something like that will be possible."

"We should check and see if they still have cotton underwear," suggested Marty. "It will just be important to people like Doc, who are allergic to all synthetics. Think we shoud maybe check out the clothing section, and see what they have over there?"

"I guess we have time," Calvin replied, as he checked his watch. "I wonder what we could be doing at the park, and..." Calvin suddenly gasped, "What the hell is an MP3 player? And an Ipod! What the hell are MP3s and podcasts? This is just way weird!"

Marty spent a couple of minutes reading the package, before he said, "I guess an MP3 is some sort of sound file that you can listen to on the computer. Apparently, MP3s are usually about five megabytes. I guess that MP3 player could store up to four jigabytes of music, or about 800 MP3s. Whoa, this is really heavy!"

"Oh, boy," Calvin breathed, "more computer stuff." Then he exclaimed, "Hey, look! Videophones! I guess these things are still rather new! Apparently, you would input certain information about yourself into a database - and, as other people who have videophones call you, your info would show up across the bottom of the screen."

"Jennifer told me a little bit about that," Marty replied. "I guess Needles had called up my older self, and he really tried to get me to partake in an illegal scheme which had ended up getting me fired from my job. She said the videophone worked like that!"

"Well, Marty, head to the clothing section," Calvin suggested. "I wonder if shoes with power laces and self-fitting jackets have been invented yet. I do love the idea of the shoes with power laces. It probably does make wearing shoes less of a hassle."

Marty smiled at Calvin, as the two of them left the appliance section. While he was at it, he would check out the sports gear section - and find out just what they had in the way of hoverboard. He wondered if the Pit Bull hoverboard was invented, yet. 


	6. Chapter 6

_January 18, 2006  
4:00 PM PST_

As Marty and Calvin headed towards the front of Wal-Mart, Marty was very stunned with what they had seen in the clothing section. It did appear that shoes with power laces had already been invented, but not self-drying or self-fitting jackets.

"I guess the jacket Doc had me wear in 2015," Marty pointed out, "will be invented sometime between this year and 2015. It's pretty neat that shoes with power laces have already been invented. You know, I really haven't noticed what kind of shoes our future children are wearing. We'll really have to check and find out."

"I guess a lot will change within twenty years," Calvin commented. "The Pit Bull and powered hoverboards apparently haven't been invented, yet - but there were just a lot of Mattel ones. I do wonder around when the hoverboards were invented."

As Marty and Calvin walked up to Auntie Anne's, the children all seemed quite happy to see them. They were happily munching on pretzels, as they were chattering about a school activity they were pretty excited about. Marty began to wonder if their older selves would remember this day, and what they were doing right now.

"Marty! Calvin!" Jennifer called out. "I realized that I never really had a chance to check out my email. I was thinking we should head back to the internet cafe for a little while, before we head over to the park. The kids are really wanting to play a few games with their buddies online, and also check out their favourite websites."

_What the hell is a website?_ Marty thought, to himself. He also wasn't very sure of what the word "online" meant. He figured he would really have to check out what the internet was all about. It would sure be real nice to have all the information you could at your fingertips. He also had to find out what exactly an email was.

"All right, kids!" called out Jennifer. "Let's head out to the car! We'll be at the internet cafe for about half an hour, so that should give you about enough time to check your email and see if any of any of your friends are online. How does that sound?"

The kids all cheered, as everyone was headed outside of the store. Marty and Calvin grabbed two bags each, as they went out. It was real strange to watch cars hovering and landing into the Wal-Mart parking lot. This really was an interesting experience.

Marty decided to sit in the front seat with Jennifer, and Calvin sat in the middle seat with Marlene. Marty Jr just sat in the back seat with his look-alike cousins, Mike and Alex. Marty smiled at how adorable the three young boys really were. He wondered what this version of Marty Jr would be like, by the time he was seveneen.

oooooooooo

As everyone stepped into Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe, Calvin and Marty headed towards where the computer terminals were. Calvin was just curious to find out how these things worked. He really had a little more experience with computers then Marty did, but he was sure that computer technology advanced by far.

He saw this sign that read "Please press thumb to plate to start computer!" As Calvin pressed his thumb to the plate, the moniter turned on. The first thing he sure noticed was a flashing mailbox in the top right of the screen indicating how he had three new messages. He then noticed all kinds of icons to the left side of the screen.

Calvin clicked on the mailbox icon, which immediately opened up a program. On this top bar, it read "Hill Valley Webmail - Internet Explorer". Below the bar were several buttons that read "File", "Edit", "View", "Favourites", "Tools", and "Help".

"Whoa!" Marty gasped, as he stared at the screen. "This is what email looks like? You have three messages. I can see that one of them is from Linda McFly, saying she has something important to sure tell you. Another message is from someone offering you a lower mortgage rate for your house, and the third message is... What the hell?"

"Increase your penis size by four to five inches?" Calvin gasped, as he read the title of the third message. "Why the hell would I want someone to just send me that kind of garbage? It looks like somebody may have decided to send me some junk mail!"

"Whoa! What's this?" Marty asked, as he noticed something that was near the top of the program. "It says 'search'! I really wonder what it does! Well, let's think of what to search for. I'm tempted to search for my name, but that could be very risky."

"Let's just look for Huey Lewis," Calvin suggested. When he clicked on the "search" button, the window in front of them changed. In this input space on top, there were the letters "http" followed by a colon and two slashes. After that were three W's, as well as the words "google" and "com" - each was separated by a period.

"What the hell could that be?" Marty asked, as he pointed to the input space. "Let's type in the words 'Huey' and 'Lewis', and see what we come up with. I really doubt they have achieved the same level of notability as, say, Led Zeppelin. It might still be interesting to see what Huey Lewis is up to these days, though."

"Wow!" Calvin gasped, after he clicked on "search". "It really says here how there are 2,020,000 search results for Huey Lewis! This first result says 'Huey Lewis and The News - Front Page'. That second result says, 'Huey Lewis - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia'. Well, think we should check some of these out, Marty?"

"Yeah, I really don't see much harm of it," Marty replied, as he clicked on the link for the first result. "I guess the current article... well, current to this time period... is that article entitled 'The Next Best Thing to Being at the Concert'. Let's read this article!"

Calvin read the article with interest, before he said, "I guess this is just about some concert DVD that will be released. I'm still not quite sure what a DVD is. I guess it's like a CD, only it plays videos instead of just music. This sounds quite neat, if fact!"

"I notice this says www dot hln dot org up there," Marty commented. "I know HLN is a very common abbreviation for Huey Lewis and The News, and that might be there to tell us where we are on the internet. Let's go back to Google, and then check this other link. The one that's called Wikipedia. Let's check out what that one is."

"All right then," Calvin replied, as pressed the "back" button. "You know, this sounds like quite a nifty feature." After he clicked on the Huey Lewis Wikipedia link, he said, "Well, it looks likes this one is just about Huey Lewis - and not so much The News."

"I think there was another Wikipedia link for Huey Lewis and The News," Marty was quick to point out. "We can read about Huey Lewis himself first, though. I guess his real name is Huey Anthony Cregg III. Of course, I already knew that. I am coming to really love the internet. Hey, I wonder if I have a Wikipedia article, too!"

"You'd better not, Marty!" Calvin warned. "You know what Doc says about looking up your own destiny. Let's just stick to looking up information on Huey Lewis. I think we really shouldn't even be doing that, though. Let's find some other articles to read!"

oooooooooo

"So, what did you all do on the internet?" Calvin asked the children, as they headed out to the car. "It must be real wonderful, actually being able to look up information on anything you would like to find information about. It's such a nifty feature."

"I love playing Super Collapse," Alex replied. "I got the highest score, so far, even though Marty is getting quite close. I think Mike gave up on that game, though. It's probably because he can't accept that he's not as good as Marty and myself."

"Hey!" protested Mike. "That's not true at all! I just prefer playing Bejewelled. This game requires deduction skills, without so much the speed. I don't care for games where you have to race against time. I almost always make it to the fifth level."

"Alex may have beat me in Super Collapse," Marty Jr added, "but I really managed to beat him in Bounce Out. It's such a cute and fun game to play, you know."

"It looks like you kids have had such a lot of fun," Calvin replied, smiling. "So, what do you kids plan to do, as soon as we get to the park? You kids really enjoy playing with your hoverboards, don't you? I wish we had them around, when I was a kid."

"Can we listen to Led Zeppelin," Marty Jr asked, "after we head to the park? I want to hear the second album. I believe Heartbreaker and Living Loving Maid should be together on the CD, as they always play the songs together on the radio."

"I believe we can do that, honey," Jennifer replied, as started the car. "I agree the songs should've been placed together. You know, back in the days of when we still had cassettes and vinyl, they would actually be on opposite ends."

As Jennifer began to hover the car, Calvin thought of how much things would really change through the years. He could hardly wait for the internet to be invented.


	7. Chapter 7

_January 18, 2006  
4:30 PM PST_

As soon as everyone arrived at the park, Marty was feeling a little excited. He was quite pleased that both he and his interdimensional twin ended up with such lovely children. He was rather curious about who Calvin's future wife would be.

"Can we put on Led Zeppelin, now?" Alex asked, as lifted a portable radio from the book bag - complete with what appeared to look like a CD player. "I have the Led Zeppelin II disc right here. I think we really need to Led out, everyone!"

Marty smiled, as he watched the other three kids squeal with enthusiasm. He had no idea what kind of music would be popular in the future, but he was pleased that their children had an appreciation for great rock music. He remembered being a huge fan of Led Zeppelin himself, when he was younger - even though it was during the '70s.

"Sure, honey," Jennifer replied, smiling. "Why don't you set the radio on the table, and we can put the disc in. You know, it's so nice that you kids have great taste in music. I myself didn't really get into music until I was around ten. I mean, I pretty much did listen to what my parents had on the radio - but I never got into it!"

The children ran over to the table, as they prepared to put the CD in. Within just a few seconds, the song Whole Lotta Love filled the air. Marty then remembered The Lemon Song, and he wondered if that song may be a bit too raunchy for the kids to listen to. After all, did they really want their kids to be singing "squeeze my lemon until the juice runs down my leg" out on the school playground?

The children then got out their hoverboards, as they began to hover around the playground area. Marty felt a little pang of envy, as he wished that he could ride around town on a hoverboard. It seemed nice to have to have any pavement to hover around on, and it would also save on gas. He just couldn't hover on water.

"It looks like you kids are having a lot of fun," Marty said, smiling. As the kids all waved to Marty, he smiled at them, and said, "You know, I sometimes wish I could be a kid, again. I can see why you kids love spending time on your hoverboards."

"Hey, Daddy! Daddy!" called out Marlene, as she stepped off her hoverboard and ran up to Marty. "Can you push me on the swing for a little while? I really would like you to give me an underdog! I always like it whenever you give me an underdog."

"Yeah, I sure can," Marty replied, smiling. It was nice to know that some things would stay the same. After Marlene held the chains of the swing, Marty began to push her a few times. He finally gave her a big push, as he ran under the swing.

"This is fun, Daddy!" Marlene squealed. "Can you give me another underdog? This is fun, being able to go so high. What do you thing would happen, Daddy, if I actually went over the swingset? Do you think I would enter into some alternate reality?"

Marty burst out laughing, as he replied, "I don't think so, honey! If you were to go over that swingset, I think you would get seriously injured - and your mom and I wouldn't want that to happen to you. I'll give you another underdog, but I wouldn't make it a goal to go over the swingset. We really want to see you grow up!"

"Could you give us a push, too, Daddy!" Marty Jr called out, as he ran up towards Marty. Mike and Alex were with him. "We want to go on the swing for a little while, too. We all want you to give us an underdog, as well. Those are really fun."

"I think we can do that for you," Marty replied, smiling. "It looks like there's enough for each of you to have one swing," Marty added, teasingly. Turning towards Mike and Alex, he added, "I'm sure your daddy will be happy to give you two a push."

"Oh, I'd be more than happy to do that," Calvin said, smiling. As the three boys ran towards the swingset, they each grabbed a swing and held on. Calvin then smiled at Marty, and added, "It looks like our children really love to swing high, don't they?"

"Oh, they certainly do," Marty replied. "Marlene asked me what would happen if she went over the swingset, and I told her that it wouldn't be a very good idea. We sure wouldn't want to see our precious little children get hurt, do we? We want our pretty darlings grow up to be as big as us - and maybe have children of their own, right?"

oooooooooo

"Well, kids," Marty called out, "we both have to get going, now. We both, uh, have a meeting we need to attend. I'm quite sure we'll be able to spend more time with you tomorrow, though. In the meantimes, you kids behave yourselves, okay?"

"That's right," Calvin added, "you kids have been real well-behaved this afternoon, and we are so proud of you. Just make sure you do whatever your mother or Aunt Jennifer tells you to do. Matbe we can do something special together on Saturday!"

"That sounds like great fun, Daddy," Alex and Mike called out, as they threw their arms around Calvin. Marty smiled warmly, as Calvin hugged the boys back.

"We love you, Daddy," Marty Jr and Marlene called out, as they threw their arms around Marty. Marty smiled, as he pulled his children close to him. His heart then swelled with great affection for his very precious future children.

Just then, Alex and Mike switched places with Marty Jr and Marlene - as they threw their arms around Marty and gushed, "We love you, Uncle Marty!" Marty felt a real strange sensation - as if they could be his children, too. Then he remembered that Calvin was his interdimensional twin from the Biffhorrific timeline.

"We love you, Uncle Calvin," Marty Jr and Marlene gushed, as they threw their arms around Calvin - who, in turn, hugged them tightly. Marty had a good feeling that he and his twin were headed towards a very wonderful future, with wonderful children.

Marty and Calvin waved towards the kids and Jennifer, as the two of them headed towards the trails, as they started to look for where they hid the DeLorean. Marty felt a little sad about leaving his future children and nephews behind. On the other hand, though, it felt good to know that he would have something to look forward to.

"I still wish I could've found out who my future wife is," Calvin commented. "I must say that I really am dying of curiousity." After taking in a deep sigh, he added, "At least, I can really look forward to knowing that I'll have some lovely twin boys in the future. I certainly wonder how our future children will be able to tell us apart."

"Oh, probably the same way as everyone else can tell us apart," Marty said, with a smile. "Maybe, on April Fools Day, you and I can switch places. Even though we are technically the same person, we have had very different life experiences."

"Well, I'm so amazed by how much you and I have in common," Calvin replied. "It's so nice knowing that I'm actually destined to have twins. What's even more amazing, though, is how much they both resemble Marty Jr. This is just so awesome!"

"I wonder what Dave's and Linda's children will be like," Marty commented. "I sure wonder if any of them might be the same age as our children. I wonder if Linda may end up marrying either Craig, Greg, or Paul. It probably won't end up being either of this as... well, technically, she's cheating on all of them. That's ultimately not good."

"Well, Marty, you do have a point," Calvin said, laughing. "Well, I see our DeLorean now. We might as well head in, now - and then head back to the year 1986. As nice as the future is, 1986 is the year that we really belong in. You have the packages?"

"Oh, yes," Marty said, smiling, as he lifted up the bags. "I remember how, in the old timeline, Linda was complaining about how he could never get a girlfriend. It really is amazing just how much all of that has change, all because I went back to 1955."

"Linda was a hooker," Calvin explain, as he stepped into the DeLorean, "in the world that I came from, and Dave was just a drunken bum. Biff really did a lot to turn this peaceful town into a wild and sleezy town. It's quite sad how he had such disrespect for everything that the town once stood for. I'm so happy to be out of that world!"

"I'm happy for you, too," Marty replied, as he turned the time circuits on. "I think we should really get back home at 12:30 PM." After a brief pause, he added, "The time circuits are on, the flux capacitor is fluxing, and the engine is running." After turning to Calvin, he added, "Okay, Calvin, brace yourself for temporal displacement!"

Marty then hovered the DeLorean, until they were far above the trees. He began to accelerate the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour, until it broke the time barrier. 


	8. Chapter 8

_January 18, 1986  
12:30 PM PST_

"Well, Calvin," commented Marty, as soon as the DeLorean broke the space time barrier, "We're back at home in good old 1986, now! I guess we'll get pretty used to some of these futuristic inventions, but some were a little off-putting to me."

"You know," Calvin said, quietly, "I wonder why things will advance so much in the future. Do you think Dr. Brown may be responsible for some of these inventions?"

"It's hard to really say," Marty said, after a brief pause. "He really hasn't had much success with his inventions, before he created the time machine. Still, not that he did invent the time machine, I'm sure he'll have a little bit more luck, in the future."

"So, I name my sons Michael and Alexander?" Calvin asked, stunned. "I guess I must have named them after Michael J Fox and Alex P Keaton. It's amazing how both of them resembled your son, Marty Jr. I guess they would practically be triplets."

"I noticed the middle names were Jandrew and Patrick," Marty said, smiling. "I know Michael J Fox's real middle name if Andrew - so I guess Jandrew would be sort of a portmantaeu of the two. I have to say that it's quite a clever idea. I sure wonder if anyone has ever been named Jandrew before. It is an interesting name."

"I know I did toy around with that idea a few times," Calvin commented, "but I didn't quite expect to give that name to any of my future children. I simply thought of how the actor Michael J Fox probably gets asked what the J stands for, a lot of the time!"

"There does seem to be a similar mystery," Marty pointed out, "concerning Alex P Keaton's middle name. Nobody really knows what the P stands for, either. I guess Michael J Fox just ad libbed that name in the very first episode, so they kept it."

"I would hazard a guess that it's Patrick," Calvin replied. "I think the name Alexander Patrick Keaton goes good together. Anyway, it's my understanding that Michael took his middle initial from his favourite actor, Michael J Pollard. I wonder what he's like."

"I know you got to meet him in that other world," Marty replied, "when he wasn't an actor. I hope to be able to have a chance to meet the actor someday. I do feel real flattered that everyone tells me I look like him. Music is more in my bag, though."

"I hope that our band does get discovered, someday," Calvin said, wistfully. "I might not have had much of a chance in that other world. It's so nice that Zach, Joey, and Billy let me play the rhythm guitar in the band - and it's also great that KKHV plays our music a lot. It's nice being able to hear our music played on the radio."

"Our future does look to be promising," Marty said, smiling, "and, according to what Lou III told us, it appears that we actually do become discovered. I really wonder if we'll remain being The Pinheads, though. Well, let's get back to Doc's place, now."

oooooooooo

Marty felt real nervous, as he and Calvin drove back to Doc's home. He decided that Doc didn't need to know what all they did in the future. Anyway, it's not like they just sought out to find Jennifer. She just happened to show up at the internet cafe.

"I see you boys are back already," Doc said, as Marty and Calvin stepped out of the DeLorean. "You did remember to pick up all the items that I need, right? I hope you didn't get lost with finding the items. I did ask for some rather specific items."

"That's right," Calvin replied, as he and Marty handed Doc the packages. "I did have a bit of experience with computers, when I was at the boarding school in Switzerland - you know, in that other world. They seem to have become real advanced, though."

"Thank you very much, boys," Doc said, smiling. "So, you boys didn't look up your future, did you? I hope you didn't, because they could really mess everything up. I mean, it might not create a time paradox - but it may create some other damage."

"Uh, no, of course not," Calvin said, with a little nervousness. "I don't even know who my future wife is. We just stopped by the OfficeMAX, picked up all the items that you asked for, and then we came back here! You know, 181 jigabytes seems like a lot of storage space or a computer. Even a megabyte sure seems like a lot of info."

"Good for you," Doc said, smiling. "So the disguise we got for the two of you have actually worked? I think we'd better get that thing off of you, now. We don't want you two to be walking around town looking like that. People wouldn't recognize you."

"Nobody seemed to notice any difference," Marty replied. "Yeah, I really would to get that mask off of me, though. It feels all pasty, and... well, we would like to go back to being our seventeen-year-old selves. Then, I really plan to spend some time with Jennifer this evening. I would love to take her out for a romantic dinner tonight."

"Well, just sit down," Doc instructed, "and I have just the perfect way to remove the masks. I figured your hair colour wouldn't change too much by 2006, even though it is a little hard to determine whether or not your hair style would stay the same."

"At least, nobody seemed to notice any difference," Calvin replied. "Wearing all thus gunk on my face can be very uncomfortable, though. I guess we don't look too bad as middle-aged men - but, for right now, we wish to go back to being teenagers."

"I can perfectly understand that," Doc said, smiling. "Chris is still feeling pretty sick, but I think he'll be able to pull through fine. I'm sure that having spent all that time in the mental institution wasn't too pleasent for him. He seems to coping nicely in a new world, though - and with a new identity. He loves being Christopher Lloyd Brown."

"That is a great name for him," Calvin said, smiling. "I think I'm coping pretty well with my new identity, too. Sometimes, I do think that my name is still Marty - but I am getting pretty used to the fact that my new name is Calvin. I think Marty and I do have a pretty unique relationship together. We get along just great, I believe."

oooooooooo

Later that night, Marty and Jennifer decided to eat out at Francesca's Italian Diner - and he ordered his usual meal of all-you-can-eat stuffed shells and garlic bread. He found the restaurant to be a perfect place for a nice and romantic dinner.

"So, you actually ran into my future self?" Jennifer asked, smiling. "Well, it looks like our life will be a lot happer this time around. It is rather strange to think we already know what we'll be naming our kids. I hope Marty Jr ends up being more confident in the new timeline. I mean, it's so scary to think of how he could have been arrested."

"I'm pretty sure that he will," Marty said, softly. "He seemed like a very happy and outgoing young boy, with good taste in music. I'll see to it that I raise him up to be a confident person, and I'm so glad that I learned to not let being called a 'chicken' get to me anymore. It's very scary to think of what my life could be like right now."

"It's a good thing that Doc told you not to race Needles," Jennifer commented, "and I suppose having you take our son's place might have really helped, too. Griff seems like he was a very dangerous type, with all those bionic implants that he has."

"That part, I guess we can't change," Marty said, sighing. "If we raise our children up right, though, then Griff shouldn't be too much trouble for them. At least know what to expect, by the time our children become teenagers. Guess who Calvin's kids are, though? They are identical twins named Michael Jandrew and Alexander Patrick."

"Whoa, that's nice!" Jennifer said, smiling. "It's almost like how you and Calvin are twins, just not in the traditional kind of way. I guess this brings up the whole nature vs nurture argument, the way that you and Calvin both actually turned out."

"Yeah, that is very true," Marty said, laughing. "We really never got to find out who his future wife was, though. Now only were Mike and Alex twins, though - but they both looked so much like Marty Jr. The three of them could practically be triplets."

"I must say that it sounds very awesome," Jennifer replied. "The only thing is, didn't Doc tell you not to look up your own future. It sounds like the two of you didn't quite do what he asked you to do. Where did you run into my older self, anyway?"

"It was after Calvin and I stopped by Lou's Internet Cafe and Coffee Shoppe," Marty explained. "We decided to have coffee and doughnuts, and then your older self had stopped by with Marty Jr and Marlene. The kids were real excited to see me, as they thought I came home early - so we just ended up joining them for a little while."

"Oh, boy," Jennifer breathed. "It sounds like you really had quite the adventure. You maybe shouldn't tell me anything more. I wonder if I'll remember anything about the day, as it finally comes around. It's nice that you and I have a happier life together."

"I'm so glad that I learned to not let being called a 'chicken' get to me," Marty said, soiftly, "and I will see to it that we don't get married in the Chapel O' Love. The day that we get married, I will make sure that we have a nice big wedding. I can assure you that it will be one very day for us. It sure would be a day for us to remember." 


End file.
